


对视

by Apricotgf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotgf/pseuds/Apricotgf
Summary: 一切结束，一切开始。此时无声胜有声。
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Cutler Beckett
Kudos: 2





	对视

这是最后一次谈话，谁都知道这是最后一次谈话。  
再不说就什么都晚了。  
但他们什么都没有说。

除了公事，除了阴谋与阳谋，那些他们最想说明白的话，却谁都没有开口。  
他们都忘记了他们提起了什么，又因什么再一次相互讥讽。  
都气急了。

贝克特紧攥着杰克的领口迫使他弯下腰来，他骨节发白，手因用力过度而发颤。

僵持无话。只有眼神的碰撞在试图发声。

贝克特眼里忽然溢满了愤怒与不甘，他眼眶发红，却有比悲伤和痛恨更为复杂的情绪藏在眼底。

杰克一定注意到了，否则他不会忽然收起他的吊儿郎当和事不关己。但他眼里的东西却不是平时接收到这种情绪时——好比是从分开后的安洁利娜那里收到这种情绪时——的那种东西。不是愧疚，一点也没有。

贝克特很少、很少把这份深藏在他们前尘旧事里的感情摆到明面上来——即使是这种隐晦的“明面”——至少一直以来他们都藏的很好。

但今天不一样。

杰克认真地看进他的眼睛，眼里带着与贝克特相差无几的悲伤和难以言明的感情，还多了一些贝克特没有的——坚定，以及些许遗憾。

他们都明白。

他们都知道对方明白。

于是贝克特垂下眼，松开他紧攥着的手。于是杰克直起身，最后注视了沙发椅上的贝克特一次，转身径直走出了门。

直到门回弹在门框上时贝克特才慢慢抬起眼，静静地坐了几分钟。

他明白的。那个眼神的意思。

他平静地将视线移回桌面的文书信件上。

“不可能了。”


End file.
